fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
I Wish
es el opening número 10 de Fairy Tail, es interpretado por Milky Bunny, empieza desde el Episodio 112 y termina en el Episodio 124. Letra Rōmaji= Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up BIRU no ue kakeagatte machi wo mioroshite miru Hana no you ni kasa ga saku KARAFURU na sekai Yuutsu na ame no hi mo shiawase no tane hitotsu Mitsukereba kinou yori suki ni nareru ne Taisetsu na kotoba wo itsudatte kureru kimi Boku mo nanika wo agereteru kana? I wish arigatou chotto tereru kedo Ima kimi ni kono kimochi tsutaetai yo For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te wo tsunaide ite ne Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up Nemurenai yoru wa nando kimi to denwa shita kana Daijoubu sono koe ni senaka osareta yo Yowai toko mo dakishimete aruite iku yuuki toka Me ni mienai takaramono kimi ga kureta no Doushite konna boku no soba ni ite kureru no? Sonna koto kiitara warawarechau kana I wish soba ni ite kitto soredake de Boku wa boku no mama de irareru nda For you boku datte sou kimi ni totte sonna sonzai de itai Boku ga warau tabi kimi ga warau kara sono egao kitto dareka ni tsutawatteku I wish arigatou chotto tereru kedo Ima kimi ni kono kimochi tsutaetai yo For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te wo tsunaide ite ne I wish soba ni ite kitto soredake de Boku wa boku no mama de irareru nda For You donna kimi mo zutto daisuki dayo yakusoku suru kara Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up |-| kanji= Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up ビルの上 駆け上がって 街を見下ろしてみる 花のように 傘が咲く カラフルな世界 憂うつな 雨の日も 幸せの種ひとつ みつければ 昨日より 好きになれるね 大切な言葉を いつだってくれる君 ボクも 何かを あげれてるかな? I wish ありがとう ちょっと照れるケド 今君に このキモチ 伝えたいよ For you どんなときも きっと笑顔あげたい 手をつないでいてね Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up 眠れない 夜は何度 君と電話したかな 大丈夫 その声に 背中押されたよ 弱いトコも 抱きしめて 歩いていく勇気とか 目に見えない 宝物 君がくれたの どうして こんなボクの そばにいてくれるの? そんなこと聞いたら 笑われちゃうかな I wish そばにいて きっとそれだけで ボクはボクのままでいられるんだ For you ボクだって そう 君にとってそんな 存在でいたい ボクが笑うたび 君が笑うから その笑顔きっと 誰かに伝わってく I wish ありがとう ちょっと照れるケド 今君に このキモチ 伝えたいよ For you どんなときも きっと笑顔あげたい 手をつないでいてね I wish そばにいて きっとそれだけで ボクはボクのままでいられるんだ For You どんな君も ずっと大好きだよ 約束するから Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up |-| Español= Todo el mundo salten, todos manos arriba Todo el mundo salten, todos manos arriba Corriendo a la cima del edificio, con la vista a las calles de la ciudad Como flores que se abren, el mundo es colorido Aun en los días lluviosos y tristes, una semilla de felicidad puede crecer Si lo hubiera encontrado ayer, me hubiera enamorado Siempre me has dicho las palabras que me gustan oír Hay algo que te pueda dar a cambio? Deseo poder darte las gracias, pero soy un poco tímida Quiero expresarte mis sentimientos ahora Siempre sonreiré para ti, sin importar el momento Todo el mundo salten, todos manos arriba, todos anímense En las noches que no puedo dormir, cuantas veces te llamé oír tu voz y saber que estabas bien, me reconforta la espalda Abrazando mi ser débil, me diste valentía para caminar Me otorgaste tesoros invisibles Por que te quedas al lado de una persona como yo? Me pregunto si te reirías si te pregunto algo así Solo deseo quedarme a tu lado Siempre seré yo misma Por ti, así es, por ti sigo viviendo Las sonrisas de nuestras risas con certeza, le llegaran a alguien Deseo poder darte las gracias, pero soy un poco tímida Quiero expresarte mis sentimientos ahora Siempre sonreiré para ti, sin importar el momento Solo deseo quedarme a tu lado Siempre seré yo misma A ti, te prometo que seguiré amándote sin importar lo que pase Todo el mundo salten, todos manos arriba, todos anímense |-| Ingles= Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Running to the top of the building with a view of the city streets Like blooming flowers, the world is colorful Even on sad rainy days, a seed of happiness can grow Had I found it yesterday, I would have fallen in love You've always said the words I like to hear Is there something that I can give you in exchange? I wish I could give my thanks, but I'm a little shy Now I want to convey my feelings For you I will always smile, no matter the time Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up On sleepless nights how many times have I call you hearing your voice and knowing you are okay comforts my back Hugging my weak self, you gave me courage to walk You bestow me unseen treasures Why do you stay by the side of someone like me? I wonder if you'll laugh if I asked such thing I only wish to stay by your side I'll always be myself For you, that's right, for you I continue to live The smiles from our laughs will surely reach someone else I wish I could give my thanks, but I'm a little shy Now I want to convey my feelings For you I will always smile, no matter the time I only wish to stay by your side I'll always be myself For you I promise I'll keep on loving you no matter what Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up Vídeos Opening 10= center|500px |-| Versión completa (Full version)= Navegación Categoría:Openings Categoría:Música